Un pantin au coeur fragile
by Lexie Cardigan
Summary: Alors que Gowther commence à se transformer en humain, lui et Ban se rapproche, il est soudainement enlevé avant que le renard n'est le temps de lui avouer ce qu'il ressent. Les péchés se mettent à la recherche de leur ami
1. Chapter 1

**Hey coucou**

**J'apprécie vraiment cette série qu'est Nanatsu no taizai, même si le fait d'y voir le roi Arthur et d'entendre des noms des chevaliers de la table ronde à réactive ma maladie Kaamelotienne et m'oblige à placer des répliques de la série quand je regarde l'anime.**

**Bon c'est pas tout mais on est partit sur un Ban X Goxther (des idées chelous qui ça? moi?)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le vent glacial soufflait continuellement sur ses terres de glaces ou avait atterrit les Seven Deadly Sins. Après avoir sauvé le royaume, il avait été convenu que les sept péchés serait restauré dans leur droit, ayant enormement dépensé ils décidèrent de faire quelques missions histoire de se remplir les poches avant de se mettre à la recherche du péché d'orgueil afin de compléter leur groupe. Le roi leur avait confié une mission qui consistait à trouver un golem de glace qui saccageait les villages ou il passait. Bien au chaud dans leur tavernes ils étaient entrain de préparer une stratégie.

\- Meliodas une autre bière cria Ban

\- Tu ne finiras jamais la partie dans ton état dit Merlin

\- On s'en fiche ajouta King de toute façon il est mauvais

\- Diane rajouta Merlin ne cour pas comme ça tu vas te faire mal

\- Mais je suis trop contente d'être petite ajouta la géante, exceptionnellement rapetissé pour entrer dans la taverne

\- Gowther ! cria Ban t'est entrain de sonder mon esprit pour voir mes cartes

\- Et alors rien ne l'interdis se plaignit l'androgyne

Rectification, ils étaient entrain de jouer au cartes en attendant que le golem leur tombe dessus.

\- Allez tournée générale dit Méliodas

\- Cool capitaine t'est le meilleur répondit le péché de l'avarice

Puis il se tourna vers le péché de la luxure

-Gowther dit il lentement si tu t'introduit encore une fois dans mon esprit, je te jure que je te refait le portrait

\- Tu est un mauvais joueur répondit le bouc

\- C'est toi qui dit ça s'énerva le renard, en plus je croyais que tu n'éprouvais rien pour quoi que ce soit alors comment se fait il que t'est autant besoin de gagner.

\- Je euh commença Gowther

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce même le renard s'avait qu'il avait été trop loin mais faire des excuses n'était pas dans sa nature. L'androgyne se leva et partit en direction de la porte.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais demanda le capitaine

\- Juste faire un tour je reviens vite

Une fois que la porte fut claqué, Ban reçut une claque de Merlin suivit de Diane et enfin de King.

\- Mais tu peut pas la fermer ta grande gueule dit le péché de la gourmandise

\- Tu vois bien que tu l'a blesser ajouta King

\- Mais soyez pas con, il ressent rien se défendit Ban

\- N'en sois pas si sure continua Méliodas, il est vrai qu'à la base c'est un pantin mais depuis quelques temps, il à des réactions humaines, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il change, il se peut qu'il soit entrain de devenir humain.

De nouveau un silence s'installa, Ban regardait ses amis, ils semblaient tous pensait la même chose comment n'avait il pas put s'en rendre compte, pris de remord il se leva.

\- C'est bon je vais le chercher

Une fois sortit il eut du mal à y voir quelque chose tant le blizzard était fort, il dut suivre les traces de pas dans la neige, son ami s'était vraiment éloigné, vu les enjambés il avait du courir, pour la première fois de sa vie, le renard se sentit idiot. Le blizzard se calma, c'est la qu'il le vit, Gowther se tenait sur ce qui semblait être un lac gelé, il grelottait et fixait l'horizon. Ban se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air triste.

\- Gowther cria t'il en restant à bonne distance

Celui ci se retourna lentement et observa son ami, était il venu pour l'achever par des paroles blessantes comme il savait si bien le faire ou était il venu le chercher, la première solution semblait la plus plausible.

\- Ecoute m'en veux pas pour ce que j'ai dit je le pensais pas, tu me connait tu sais que sous le coup de la colère je dit n'importe quoi, allez viens on rentre

Gowther sourit, se n'était pas vraiment des excuses mais c'était sans doute le mieux qu'il puisse faire, il fit un pas dans la direction de son ami, tout à coup la terre se mit à trembler et la glace se craquela sous Gowther et s'effondra. Agissant par instinct, Ban s'élança vers lui et se jeta à terre pour rattraper la main de son ami, ce n'était pas un lac en dessous mais le vide, il faisait trop sombre pour savoir combien de mètres les séparait du sol.

\- T'est cinglé lacha Gowther tu te mets en danger lâche moi et va chercher de l'aide, je peut pas mourir de toute façon

\- Moi non plus répondit Ban, et puis si je rentre sans toi les autres vont me tuer alors accroche toi je vais te remonter

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit car la glace finit de se fendre et ils tombèrent tout les deux. Il y avait trente mètres de profondeur et lorsqu'ils atterrirent des bruits d'os fendus retentirent dans la caverne ou ils étaient tombés. Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs corps se guérirent automatiquement, ils se relevèrent.

\- Ça va ? demanda le renard

\- Oui et toi ?

\- C'est rien de plus qu'une mort de plus à mon actif, on peut ressortir tu pense ?

\- Vu la distance c'est impossible, on va devoir attendre que les autres nous retrouvent

Ils s'assirent chacun d'un côté de la caverne, Ban observa son ami, prit une grande inspiration et dit

\- Je suis désolé

\- C'est pas grave et puis c'est pas la première fois que tu nous fout dans la merde et c'est certainement pas la dernière

\- Je parlais pas de ça s'offusqua le renard, je voulais parler de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure

\- Oh ça, pour être honnête tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort, il y a certaines choses que je ne peut pas comprendre ni ressentir d'ailleurs

\- Les autres ont vu que tu changeais et moi je n'ai rien remarquer

\- C'est d'autant plus ironique que c'est à cause de toi que tout à commencer répondit le péché de la luxure

\- Moi ? S'étonna Ban

\- Tu ne te rappelle pas

_Un mois plus tôt_

_Les Seven Deadly Sins venaient de rentrer de mission et fêtait ça comme d'habitude en buvant plus que de raisons. Tous un peu éméchés, ils eurent la très bonne idée de jouer à action ou vérité. C'est ainsi qu'on apprit que Méliodas préféré les culottes en coton, qu'une géante qui fait le poirier c'est dangereux quand elle retombe, que les fées sont des styliste nées et que Ban était bisexuel, suite à cet aveu, Merlin ne put s'empêcher de lui demander de prouver ses dires en embrassant un des garçons du groupe. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils s'était approché de Gowther qui fut surpris persuadé que le renard choisirais le capitaine._

_\- Ça t'embête que je te choisisse ? Demanda le renard_

_\- Je dois admettre que je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il se passe mais bon ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça_

_\- Cool dit Ban en se pourléchant_

_Il se rapprocha encore plus, attrapa les bras de Gowther qu'il fit passer derrière son cou, il passa une main dans le dos de son ami et passa l'autre dans ses cheveux, puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord chastement puis il fit passer sa langue dans la bouche de l'androgyne qui se laissa faire. D'un coup la poitrine de Gowther lui fit un mal de chien mais il ne se détacha pas du renard, on aurait dit qu'on frappait à coup de marteau dans sa cage thoracique, la douleur disparut et il ne sentit plus que son cœur battre, ses mains qui étaient posés nonchalamment sur l'épaule de son ami, se glissèrent dans les cheveux de celui ci._

_Les autres péchés regardaient la scène, subjuguaient par le spectacle, Diane et Merlin remerciait le ciel d'avoir une si bonne idée. King lui s'approcha de Méliodas_

_\- Dis tu crois que ça va durer longtemps parce que ça fait déjà plusieurs minutes et ils ont pas l'air d'avoir envie de s'arrêter_

_\- Rabat joie dit Merlin_

_\- Sans être Rabat Joie dit le capitaine, ils sont immortels donc ça peut durer longtemps, je pense même que ça va continuer jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent d'asphyxie mais bon ils renaitront comme à chaque fois_

_\- Oui mais il se peut aussi qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pas en si bon chemin et qu'on finisse par être arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur si vous voyez ce que je veux dire continua King_

_Les autres péchés le regardèrent ne comprenant pas ou le roi des fées voulait en venir, quelques minutes passèrent puis Merlin rougit violemment_

_\- Nom de Dieu faut les arrêter_

_King et Méliodas attrapèrent Ban et partirent le coucher non sans l'avoir assommer avant pour qu'il arrête de protester, Merlin se tourna vers Gowther, prise de panique elle se jeta a ses côtés, il y avait de quoi, le péché de la luxure était rouge jusqu'au oreilles, il se tenait la poitrine avec force comme si il voulait empêcher son cœur d'en sortir et semblait ne pas réussir à se lever. Merlin lui attrapa le visage_

_\- Gowther ça va ?_

_\- Je me sens pas bien, j'ai mal, j'ai chaud et..._

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il s'était évanouie._

Ban regarda son ami les yeux ébahis, la bouche ouverte, il avait l'air malin comme ça. Puis il reprit contenance.

-Je m'en rappelle mais je vois pas le rapport avec ton changement

\- C'est un peu comme si ce baiser avait activer mon cœur dit il en posant la main sur l'organe nommé, après cela j'ai commencé à avoir des réactions que je n'avais pas avant, je ressentais le besoin d'être avec vous comme si ça m'était vital, je commence à ressentir la peur la douleur, bien que je ressente un peu la joie ce sont surtout les sentiments négatifs qui m'assaillent

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment le chic pour emmerder les autres

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, personne n'aurait pu prévoir que ça allait arriver

\- Et donc tu vas devenir humain ?

Gowther regarda ses mains, l'air qu'il affichait était plus que triste mais il répondit

\- Non c'est impossible

Ban se rapprocha de lui et posa la main sur sa joue.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais t'est complètement gelé

Il enleva sa veste sous les yeux interloqués de Gowther qui se demandait ce que Ban faisait, le renard enleva ensuite le sweat de son ami et le prit dans ses bras. Ah oui il l'avait lu dans un livre c'était une technique de survie contre le froid

\- Bon la ça va parce que c'est moi mais si quelqu'un essaye de te dessaper, essaye quand même de résister

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le bouc

\- Mais c'est pas possible faut que je refasse toute ton éducation ma parole

Le péché de la luxure ne répondit pas car il s'était endormi bercé par la chaleur et les battements de cœur de son ami. Il dormait paisiblement puis il commença à s'agiter, il devait faire un cauchemar, il murmurait quelque chose, le renard se rapprocha un peu pour entendre.

\- Je sais qu'on ne peut m'aimer je ne veux pas souffrir je veux pas être humain laisse moi, laisse moi

\- Oh Gowther réveille toi allez

Il ouvrit les yeux et sembla surpris, il interrogea Ban du regard.

\- T'as fait un cauchemar

\- C'est impossible, je n'ai jamais rêver de ma vie

\- Et bien je te féliciterais volontiers mais il est clair que c'était un cauchemar, tu veux en parler

\- Non de toute façon je ne m'en rappelle plus

Une des qualités de Gowther était son incapacité à mentir, mais Ban ne dit rien, après tout il ne pouvait pas forcer son ami à lui parler de quelque chose qui lui faisait de la peine.

\- BAN ! GOWTHER !

\- DIANE ON EST LA cria Ban

La géante descendit dans la crevasse et attrapa ses deux amis avant de les remonter, les autres les attendait et se précipitèrent pour voir si ça aller.

\- Vous allez bien ? S'inquièta King

\- Oui ne t'en fait pas, juste un peu froid dit Gowther

\- Vous nous avez fait sacrément peur ajouta Merlin, rentrons a l'auberge je vais vous ausculter

\- Bonne idée ajouta le capitaine

Merlin redonna une taille humaine à Diane et ils se rentrèrent dans leur Q.G. Ban se mit aux fourneaux en rentrant, il déposa les plats sur la table et s'assit, Merlin en profita pour voir si il n'avait rien car il l'avait repoussé jusque là.

\- C'est bon vous êtes en pleine forme dit la magicienne

\- Evidemment répondit le renard excédé on est immortel nos blessures se régénérent

\- Oui mais le froid aurait du vous atteindre

\- On s'est réchauffé ensemble dit Gowther

Les autres péchés tombèrent de leur chaise, n'ayant apparemment pas bien comprit les paroles de l'androgyne.

\- Ben quoi demanda le péché de la luxure

\- Faut que je t'apprenne le second degré rigola Ban, hey bande de pervers on à rien fait on s'est juste collé l'un à l'autre

\- Y'avait une autre possibilité demanda Gowther

\- Et je vais refaire ton éducation sexuelle aussi

Après avoir mangé, les péchés partirent se coucher, Ban attrapa Merlin et lui demanda

\- Dis moi est ce que tu aurais un sort qui permettrait de voir les rêves de quelqu'un

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi est ce que tu veux ça

\- Disons que quelque chose me tracasse et il faut que je sache ou je vais péter un cable

\- Je vois, suis moi

Il suivit la magicienne qui l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, elle lui donna une fiole.

\- Il faudra que toi et la personne dont tu veux voir les reves, buviez ça et dormiez ensemble

\- Merci Merlin je te revaudrai ça

Quand la magicienne eut fermé la porte de sa chambre il alla devant celle de Gowther mais il s'arrêta, avait il le droit de faire ça, l'androgyne ne le prendrait certainement pas bien, et il avait enfin réussi à s'entendre bien avec lui , est ce que satisfaire sa curiosité malsaine valait plus la peine que son amitié avec lui. Il retourna finalement dans sa chambre mais garda la fiole. Durant les jours qui suivirent Gowther et Ban passaient plus de temps ensemble sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ils semblaient bien mis à part leurs cernes qui laissait supposer qu'il ne dormaient pas. La semaine suivante, un soir Ban qui en avait marre des insomnies décida de se saouler espérant tomber ivre mort pour pouvoir se reposer. Il remontait vers sa chambre quand il vit que Gowther était devant, la main sur la poignée, il soupira et dit

\- T'est vraiment stupide

Il partait vers sa chambre mais Ban le rattrapa.

\- Hey tu veux boire un coup avec moi demanda le renard en montrant les bouteilles

\- Pourquoi pas

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Ban referma la porte il dit à Gowther qu'il pouvait s'asseoir sur son lit, il décapsula les bouteilles puis vit le flacon que lui avait donné Merlin, il hésita puis le saisit et vida le contenu dans les deux bouteilles de bières. Il en donna une a son ami et s'assit à côté.

\- A la tienne dit il en soulevant sa bouteille

\- Santé répondit le bouc

Ils trinquèrent et burent une gorgée, en voyant son compagnon d'arme avalait le liquide, il eut un remord mais ce qui est fait est fait.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu faisait devant ma chambre ?

\- Rien de spécial, j'arrive plus à dormir c'est tout et j'ai vu que toi aussi t'avais l'air fatigué alors je me suis dit qu'on pouvait parler

\- C'est une très bonne idée, je me sens con de pas y avoir penser

Ils se mirent donc à parler en continuant de boire, au fur et à mesure que le niveau d'alcool descendait leur niveau de fatigue grimpait. Après un énième bâillement, Gowther se leva.

\- Je vais aller me coucher je pense que je vais réussir à dormir

\- Non attends pourquoi tu dormirais pas là après tout ce serait pas la première fois

\- Si ça te dérange pas je veux bien

Ils s'installèrent dans le lit, l'androgyne s'endormit en premier, Ban le prit dans ses bras et s'assoupit à son tour. Il se retrouva dans une pièce sombre jonché de cadavre de poupée pour la plupart démembré, c'était le comble du malsain. Il vit un homme penché sur une table, et sur le meuble se trouvait Gowther. Il semblait entrain de se réveiller, l'homme à côté se leva et hurla.

\- J'ai réussi j'ai créer un humain artificiel

Une fois totalement réveillé, l'homme expliqua que Gowther avait été crée par ses soins suite à différents rituels de magie.

\- Je suis un être humain ?

\- Non pas tout à fait tu n'est qu'un pantin, une coquille vide mais je pense que l'âme que tu n'as pas peut se créer d'elle même si tu apprends à aimer et que tu arrive à te faire aimer.

Le souvenir se brouilla et redevint clair mais cette fois il n'était pas dans la même pièce mais dans ce qu'il semblait être un salon, le créateur de Gowther était là mais semblait plus âgé. L'androgyne entra dans la salle.

\- Tu rentre enfin stupide pantin sans cervelle

\- Je suis venu vous dire que je ne reviendrai plus, j'ai accepté la proposition du roi et je suis devenu un péché

Il abaissa son tee shirt, dévoilant le bouc qui ornait désormais sa poitrine

\- Pourquoi as tu fait une telle chose ?

\- Méliodas me l'a demandé et c'est mon ami

\- Ton ami ? Ne me fais pas rire tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amitié, tu ne pourras jamais le savoir, jamais tu ne seras un être humain

\- Je le sais bien répondit Gowther et je ne veux plus être humain, toute cette souffrance je ne serai pas capable de la supporter, et peut être que je ne comprend pas le concept d'amitié mais je sais qu'ils sont prêt à se sacrifier pour moi et je suis prêt à mourir pour eux. Tant que je vivrai j'obéirai aux ordres du capitaine peut importe ou ça me mène.

\- Tu le regretteras cracha l'homme

\- Cela m'étonnerai après tout n'avais vous pas dit vous même que je suis incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Il partit laissant l'homme ruminer sa colère. Les deux amis se réveillèrent en sursaut comme si on les avait extirpé avec force du rêve. Gowther avait les yeux écarquillé et fixait Ban.

\- Tu... t'étais dans mon rêve, t'as tout vu paniqua t'il

Il voulut courir vers la sortie mais Ban l'attrapa, le poussa au sol et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Bien qu'il se débattait Ban parvint à le maintenir au sol.

\- Attends, je suis désolé je le ferais plus promis pardonne moi

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait

\- Rien c'est juste que je voulais savoir ce qui te tracassait parce que t'est mon ami et que je tiens à toi

Gowther arrêta de se débattre sous la surprise.

\- J'aimerais qu'on parle je peut te lâcher tu vas pas t'enfuir demanda Ban

\- Non c'est bon

Ban se leva et aida son ami à se relever, ils s'assirent à nouveau sur le lit et le renard reprit la parole

\- Tu peut m'expliquer pourquoi tu veux pas devenir humain

\- Comme tu la comprit je commence à ressentir certaines émotions mais la plupart sont négatives, douleur peur, pour ressentir le bon côté il faudrait que je sois totalement humain mais c'est impossible

Il soupira grandement, Ban lui laissa un instant puis lui demanda

\- Pourquoi c'est impossible je veux dire la transformation à commencé alors pourquoi ne peut elle pas s'achever

\- Pour devenir totalement humain, il faudrait que quelqu'un tombe amoureux de moi

Ban le regarda surpris.

\- Ben je vois pas en quoi c'est impossible

\- Franchement Ban réfléchis qui serait assez fou pour tomber amoureux d'un handicapé des sentiments comme moi

\- Je sais pas, un abruti comme moi

Gowther fit un bon en entendant cela et devint rouge pivoine. Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Plaisante pas avec ça c'est pas drôle

Ban rigola devant la tête de son ami.

\- Je vois que t'as aussi découvert la gêne mais franchement tu crois que je m'amuserais avec ça

Ils s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais n'eut pas le temps la porte s'ouvrit en fracas et les quatre péchés sensés dormir s'écrasèrent avec violence sur le sol.

\- Diane ça va ? demanda King en l'aidant à se relever

\- Nous aussi on va bien au cas ou ça t'intéresse ajouta Merlin

\- Ouais mais si vous vous poussiez ça m'arrangerait dit Meliodas qui avait atterrit en dessous

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites demanda Ban

\- Rien de spécial répondit Merlin on passait par là et en faisant un câlin collectif on est tombé

\- Un câlin collectif s'étonna Gowther

Ban se mit devant ses camarades et s'apprêtait à les sermonner quand une lumière rouge attira son attention derrière lui. Il se retourna et les autres regardèrent également cette étrange lueur.

\- Merlin qu'est ce que tu fait ? Demanda Ban

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi s'étonna la magicienne

D'un coup la lueur se transforma en cercle magique sous Gowther qui se mit à leviter, il fut ensuite attiré vers le sol, ou il commença à s'enfoncer, il commença à paniquer et tendit la main pour qu'on le sorte de là. Ban courut vers lui mais au moment ou il entrait dans le cercle il fut violemment repoussé par Merlin qui avait utilisé un sort. King amortit sa chute grâce à son coussin. Quand Ban se releva Gowther avait presque disparu. Il courut a nouveau vers lui mais arrivait à sa hauteur il ne restait plus que le carrelage. Il posa ses mains sur le sol cherchant l'ouverture qui le mènerait à son ami mais il n'y avait rien qu'un sol. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Merlin, Meliodas l'empêcha d'attraper la magicienne, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de crier.

\- Bordel mais pourquoi tu m'as empêcher de l'attraper j'aurais pu le sauver

\- Non répondit la gourmandise ce cercle était destiné à transporter Gowther si tu l'avais franchi tu aurais été désintégré

\- Je suis immortel je te rappelle

\- Mais il t'aurais fallu du temps pour revenir à la normale dans tous les cas tu ne pouvais le sauvais je t'ai empêcher de souffrir

\- Ça suffit ! Les stoppa Meliodas vous réglerez vos histoires plus tard je vous rappelle qu'on à un ami qui à disparu et aucune idée de l'endroit ou il est

\- N'en sois pas si sure dit Merlin en ouvrant sa main

Un oiseau bleu y était posé, il s'envola et resta devant eux jusqu'à ce que la gourmandise lui dise

\- Montre nous le chemin

L'oiseau s'envola et l'équipe le suivit.

\- Il s'agit d'un inséparable, ses oiseaux peuvent retrouver leurs partenaires n'importe ou, sa femelle s'est accroché à Gowther avant qu'il ne disparaisse

\- T'est génial dit Diane

\- Je sais affirma Merlin en rigolant

\- C'est décidé on va sauver notre ami dit Méliodas et péter la gueule de celui qui nous l'a enlevé

\- Ouais répondirent les autres péchés

Ban regarda l'horizon et se jura qu'il libérerait Gowther de sa malédiction peut importe les douleurs qu'ils auraient à subir.

* * *

**Les Seven aiment les câlins collectifs, moi aussi faut dire BANDE DE PERVERS je parlais des free hugs du TGS ah je vous jure bon sur ce la suite**


	2. Le pantin qui ne voulait pas mourir

**Salut**

**Et voila c'est partit pour la fin, bon pas de lemons parce qu'un renard qui se tape un bélier c'est hyper malsain…**  
**Voila j'espère que je vous ai mis de superbes images dans la tête, vous inquiétez pas ça va passer XD**

* * *

Il fallut une heure aux Seven Deadly Sin pour traverser une foret des plus lugubre avant d'arriver devant ce qui semblait être un manoir, il n'avait pas l'air accueillant, la nuit ambiante n'aidant pas à le trouver plus amical. La taverne à peine arrêter, Ban courut vers l'entrée mais fut stoppé par Merlin qui à l'aide de sa magie le maintint au sol, arrivé à sa hauteur, elle lui dit.

\- Tu n'apprendras donc jamais

Elle s'accroupit, posa sa main sur le sol, divers cercles magiques firent leur apparition et déclenchèrent les bombes qui étaient cachées un peu partout sur le domaine.

\- Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus affirma la magicienne

\- A vrai dire je m'en doutais un peu continua Méliodas

Les péchés se demandèrent comment ils pouvaient déjoués tout les pièges en un minimum de temps mais avant que l'ombre d'un plan se soit formés un homme sortit du manoir, il était grand et costaud il n'avait rien à envier à la musculature des chevaliers sacres, de longs cheveux blancs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et une belle barbe trônait à son menton, il étendit ses bras comme un prêtre le ferait devant ses fidèles et les cercles magiques disparurent. Il s'avança jusqu'au péché et leur dit

\- Que voulez vous jeunes gens ?

\- Nous sommes venu récupérer Gowther affirma Ban

L'homme sembla songeur et leur répondit

\- Hélas cela ne sera pas possible, il est déjà trop tard

\- Espèce de salopard cria Ban en se jetant sur lui

Il fut stoppé par Meliodas qui avait remarquer que l'homme ne dégagé aucune hostilité, il l'invita à continuer ses explications.

\- Rentrons nous serons plus à l'aise

Les Seven le suivirent, arrivés dans le salon ils furent stupéfait de découvrir un cercle magique, au dessus flottait de l'eau en forme de sphère et à l'intérieur Gowther. Ban s'y précipita mais fut rejeté, Merlin souffla de désespoir, et se dit qu'il était irrécupérable.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous lui faites paniqua le renard

\- Je ne fais que réparer mes erreurs, mon nom est Gabriel et je suis...

\- Le créateur de Gowther le coupa Ban

Les péchés restèrent bouche bée devant cette révélation.

\- Comment l'as tu su ?demanda Gabriel

\- C'est une longue histoire mais je sais ce que vous avez fait et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous avez crée Gowther, sa vous amuse de crée des humains vous vous prenez sans doute pour dieu ironisa Ban

L'homme soupira et s'assit avant de répondre

\- Il y a quelques années j'ai perdu ma femme en couche j'ai élevé seul mon fils Dani, l'année de ses seize ans il est décédé d'une maladie. Complètement désespéré j'ai tenté de le ressusciter en vain j'ai alors tenté de créer un Homonculus, enfin un être artificiel si vous préférez dans l'espoir qu'il ressemble à mon enfant. Ai je eu l'ego d'un Dieu en me permettant de jouer avec la vie, sans doute mais aujourd'hui je vais réparer mon erreur

\- Et comment vous comptez faire ? demanda Meliodas

\- Je vais effacer ses souvenirs et ensuite il redeviendra une marionnette

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça dit Merlin, son cœur bat il devient humain vous commettez un meurtre

L'homme sembla triste et ne répondit pas. Ban se sentit stupide d'avoir insulté cet homme lui même n'avais t'il pas tenter de tuer son meilleur ami dans le but de ramener Elaine à la vie. C'est King qui prit alors la parole

\- Je peut comprendre ce que vous ressentez j'ai perdu ma sœur et mon meilleur ami et Dieu sait que j'aurais été capable de n'importe quoi pour les ramener mais Gowther n'ai pas votre fils il a sa propre vie, ses propres idées c'est une autre personne pourquoi n'aurait il pas le droit de vivre comme un être a part entière ?

\- Quand je l'ai crée je voulais qu'il devienne humain, c'était mon rêve je l'ai donc laissé quitter la maison dans l'espoir qu'il s'ouvre au monde et qu'il ressentent des choses positives puis en faisant des recherches plus poussées j'ai découvert que c'était impossible, les alchimistes qui ont réussi a créer des êtres artificiels ont tous le même problème, les Homonculus commence à ressentir la peur la honte et ils n'arrivent pas à surmonter l'angoisse et deviennent fou et dangereux avant de devenir humain.

Les Seven le regardèrent choqués, Gowther avait toujours était un original mais il n'était pas du genre dangereux.

\- C'est n'importe quoi cria Ban, on va pas se laissez faire on va le récupérer

Diane et King acquiescèrent mais ils furent surpris de voir Meliodas et Merlin restaient en retrait. Ils les interrogèrent du regard.

\- Vous êtes sure de ce qu'il va devenir ? demanda le chef des péchés

\- Certain répondit Gabriel

\- Vous pouvez pas croire ses conneries pesta Ban

\- Avoue quand même que Gowther à changer même si il ne nous as jamais rien fait, il est devenu plus sombre plus taciturne tu ne peut pas le nier

Ban ne répondit pas, c'était vrai il ne trouvait aucun argument

\- Attendez demanda Diane on parle de Gowther là on peut pas le regarder mourir comme ça sur des suppositions

\- Mais si c'est vrai répondit Merlin Gowther est puissant si il se met à détruire le monde et à tuer des gens est ce qu'on sera capable de l'arrêter parce que moi je vous le dit tout de suite je suis incapable de lui faire du mal alors toi Diane sera tu prête à tuer ton ami lorsqu'il le faudra

Personne ne parla chacun savait parfaitement qu'il était incapable de lui faire le moindre mal même si il devenait un véritable démon.

\- Alors quoi demanda King on s'assit et on attends, on l'enterre et on fait un trait sur tout ce qu'on a vécu ?

Diane et Merlin se mirent à pleurer tandis que le chef des péchés réfléchissait, le roi des fées constatant qu'il ne répondait pas cria

\- MELIODAS

\- J'EN SAIS RIEN répondit le capitaine sur le même ton, tu crois que j'ai dit ça comme ça sans réfléchir tu crois que je ne ressens rien en le voyant dans cette foutue sphère, tu crois que ça m'amuse de regarder mon ami inconscient entrain d'oublier tout ce qu'on à vécu, et ben non tu vois mais je pense aussi au gens innocent qu'il pourrait tuer si on le laissait faire

Un calme s'installa chacun essayant de trouver des arguments pour défendre son opinion, c'est alors que les péchés se rendirent compte que Ban la grande gueule du groupe n'avait pas parler depuis un moment ce qui était souvent annonciateur de problème, ils se tournèrent vers lui. Le renard était devant la sphère et la fixait intensément.

\- Tout ça c'est de ma faute, tout ça parce que j'ai encore voulu joué, je suis un abruti, même une éternité ne me permettrait pas de devenir quelqu'un de bien

Puis sans que quiconque ne l'ai vu venir il passa ses mains a l'intérieur de la sphère, il eut l'impression qu'on le plongeait dans de l'eau brulante mais il ne bougea pas, les autres péchés s'approchèrent pour le dégager mais il leur hurla dessus

\- Le premier qui me touche je le bute

Les autres surent qu'il disait la vérité et ne tentèrent pas de l'approcher. Gabriel fut surpris de la détermination du renard, au début il ne tenta pas de l'arrêter persuader que le péché d'avarice s'arrêterai mais c'était peine perdu. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il voulait entrer entièrement dans la sphère il voulut l'arrêter mais Meliodas et King lui mirent chacun une main sur l'épaule pour l'arrêter. Il leur expliqua qu'il ne pouvait arrêter le sortilège et que c'était peine perdu.

\- Croyez moi je le connais bien quand il est comme ça vaut mieux pas l'embêter dit le capitaine

\- Je sens que vous ne voulez pas vraiment perdre Gowther ajouta le roi des fées laissez une chance à Ban, si il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut le sauver et l'empêcher de tourner mal c'est lui.

\- Vous... êtes sérieux ?

\- Ils le sont affirma Merlin, d'ailleurs j'ai comme l'impression que le plus gros du travail est fait.

Gabriel allait demander pourquoi la mage pensait cela mais il fut surpris par Ban qui réussit enfin à entrer dans la prison d'eau. Ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait Ban se mit front contre front avec Gowther et ferma les yeux. Ban se sentit étrangement bien, il rouvrit les yeux et se trouva dans un endroit entièrement blanc cela ne semblait pas être une pièce, il n'y avait pas de mur juste une infini de blanc. Le renard tourna plusieurs fois sur lui même pour repérer quelque chose ou quelqu'un mais rien pas l'ombre d'un chat ou de Gowther. Alors qu'il se figea se demandant ce qu'il fichait là, une voix retentit derrière lui.

\- Viendras tu me chercher même en enfer rigola l'androgyne

\- Gowther cria Ban en le prenant dans ses bras, tu te rappelle de moi ?

\- Bien sur ça ne fait que deux heures qu'on s'est quittés je n'ai pas la mémoire aussi courte

Le renard fut surpris mais continua

\- Je pensais que cette sphère devait effacer ses souvenirs

\- C'est le cas mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac sourit le bélier en montrant ses avant bras

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? s'inquiéta le renard en passant son doigt sur les blessures

En effet les avant bras du péché de la luxure était recouvert de deux cercles avec des drôles de symboles, ils avaient été gravés a l'aide d'un couteau apparemment. Gowther répondit

\- J'ai compris ce qui se passait des que j'ai vu le cercle, j'ai attrapé ce que j'ai trouvé pour graver des contre sort, tant que je les ai je suis immuniser contre le sort d'amnésie

\- Et ça va durer longtemps ?

\- Non des que les plaies seront cicatriser le sort fonctionnera ça va tenir deux ou trois jours grand maximum, je sais que je peux pas y échapper je me suis accorder un sursis pour vous permettre de me retrouver...

\- Pourquoi voulais tu qu'on te retrouve si tu pense ne pas pouvoir t'échapper

Gowther soupira et sourit, il était sure que ce qu'il allait dire allait mettre Ban en colère mais bon il fallait bien qu'il le dise sans compter qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui rester avant de se faire avoir par le sortilège.

\- J'avais besoin d'un sursis parce que je savais que vous me retrouveriez et je voulais pas qu'on se quitte comme ça, je voudrais que tu dises aux autres que je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété et aussi de pas avoir été un véritable ami. Je veux surtout que tu remercie le capitaine pour m'avoir accueilli malgré ma différence. Dis leur que ce n'est en aucun cas de leur faute. Je voulais aussi te dire merci Ban de m'avoir fait sentir important et même de m'avoir aimé pour le temps que ça a duré

Ban le regardait la bouche ouverte, est ce que son ami était entrain de lui faire sa lettre d'adieu, alors ça va s'arrêter comme ça aussi simplement juste un « désolé les mecs c'était cool », ce n'est pas possible, aucune histoire ne peut s'arrêter comme ça pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il fronça les sourcils et serra les poings.

\- Je peux pas accepter ça

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix

Ban l'attrapa par le col et l'androgyne ne se défendit pas, il savait que Ban ne gérait pas sa colère alors autant le laissait faire.

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser crever comme ça franchement le suicide ça te va pas

Gowther ne répondit pas et Ban continua

\- Je t'en prie ne me dis pas que ça te plait d'abandonner

\- Ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid disons que c'est la meilleure solution et puis mourir ne me fait pas peur c'est naturel

Ban se recula un peu déçu de cette réponse puis un sourire sournois s'afficha sur son visage

\- Ah oui vraiment ni chaud ni froid alors explique moi pourquoi tu pleures

Gowther porta la main a sa joue, en effet elle était humide, il regarda sa main comme si ce qu'elle contenait était une chose extrêmement étonnante. Ban se rapprocha a nouveau et lui attrapa le visage des deux mains. Il essuya les larmes de son ami avec ses pouces et lui sourit. Il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de l'androgyne. Celui ci se blottit dans ses bras et pleura, Ban lui massa le dos pour le calmer.

\- Je veux pas mourir sanglota Gowther

\- Je sais rit Ban je commence à te connaître sans compter que tu mens de plus en plus mal

\- Embrasse moi demanda Gowther

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment ajouta le renard

\- Même si je veux pas mourir y'a rien pour me ramener alors tant que j'ai ma conscience je veux profiter de mes derniers instants avec toi.

Même si Ban voulait ramener Gowther coute que coute il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance, il n'y connaissait rien en sorcellerie et il était loin d'être le plus intelligent. Il laissait aux autres le loisir de trouver la solution. Pendant ce temps il se chargeait de rassurer Gowther à sa manière. Il fit passer une de ses mains dans le dos de son ami et l'autre dans ses cheveux et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis a vis. Celui ci répondit avidement ouvrant un peu plus la bouche, Ban en profita pour y glisser sa langue et l'enroula autour de celle de son amant. Ils se séparèrent a bout de souffle et quand le renard le regarda il fut surpris de ce qu'il vit.

\- Tu ne commencerais pas à ressentir du désir par hasard demanda t'il

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est avoua l'androgyne

\- Je vais te montrer sourit le péché d'avarice

Il commença à mordiller son oreille et lui dit

\- J'ai l'impression que t'as la peau plus douce dit le renard

Mais l'androgyne ne répondit pas continuant à se laisser faire, laissant Ban le caresser. Le renard fit passer ses mains sous le tee shirt du bélier et le remonta en le caressant lentement. Il l'aida a l'enlever alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, il se stoppa et le regarda attentivement, il sourit.

De leurs côtés les autre péchés et Gabriel attendait un changement dans le comportement des deux captifs mais rien ne se passait. Ils commençait à désespérer quand la sphère sembla exploser répandant l'eau sur le sol, les prisonniers s'écrasèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd. Meliodas suivi des autres se jeta sur eux pour voir si ils allaient bien. Ban et Gowther crachèrent l'eau qu'ils avaient dans les poumons. Puis ils se regardèrent, Gowther se jeta sur son amant et l'embrassa passionnément sous le regard très étonné de Gabriel. Les autres sourirent

\- Apparemment ils vont bien dit Merlin

\- Ils ont même de l'énergie à revendre ajouta King

Après que les amoureux ait fini leurs échanges, Diane demanda

\- Comment te sens tu ?Gowther

\- Vivant

Gabriel resta interdit devant cette réponse et à son tour parla

\- Comment puis je savoir que tu est normal et que tu ne caches pas ton jeu pour pouvoir nous tuer plus facilement

\- Vous voulez une preuve rigola Ban

Il attrapa le tee shirt de Gowther et lui retira d'un coup.

\- Hey ! S'indigna Gowther tu pourrais prévenir

\- C'est moins marrant

\- Je voudrais bien t'y voir si je faisait pareil ajouta l'androgyne

\- Je n'attends que ça répondit le renard dont le regard ne laisser aucun doute quand à ses pensées.

\- Vous ferez ce que vous voulez quand vous nous aurez dit ce qui se passe ajouta Meliodas

\- Oui parce que je comprends pas ce qu'on doit voir ajouta Diane

King regarda Gowther puis sourit en ajoutant

\- Il est humain

Apparemment les autres ne comprirent pas comment le roi des fées en un coup d'oeil avait pu deviner ça, Ban rigola en voyant l'air déconfit de ses camarades, il se doutait que Harlequin serait le premier à trouver puis il se tourna vers Gabriel

\- Vous qui êtes son créateur vous auriez du être le premier à voir la différence

\- Oh mon Dieu s'exclama t'il il n'a plus les articulations de poupée

\- J'ai toujours pas comprit dit la géante

\- J'ai crée Gowther à partir de cadavres de poupées, ses articulations étaient des billes mais là il est normal il a un corps humain

\- C'est génial hurla Diane en serrant Gowther dans ses bras

Celui ci se tourna vers Merlin qui était la seule à n'avoir rien dit, elle pleurait de bonheur, elle avait essayer de rester calme mais depuis toujours elle adorait Gowther comme un petit frère d'ailleurs ils était quasiment toujours ensemble et l'idée de devoir le tuer l'avait profondément bouleverser, maintenant c'était fini il allait pouvoir vivre normalement. L'androgyne lui sourit avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement contente dit la mage

\- Merci

\- On va faire une grande fête ajouta Meliodas

\- Ça m'étonnais que tu ne l'ai pas encore dit capitaine rigola Ban

Gabriel avait été tellement abasourdi par la révélation qu'il en était resté bouche bée. Il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits se sentant honteux d'avoir tenté de tuer Gowther alors que celui ci était humain il ne parla pas observant juste l'androgyne se faire câliner par ses amis. C'est l'ex pantin qui vint le voir

\- Je voudrais vous dire merci commença Gowther

\- Pour quoi ? s'étonna le créateur j'ai bien failli te tuer

\- Peut être mais c'est aussi vous qui m'avez donné la vie sans vous je n'aurai jamais pu savoir ce qu'était l'amitié ou l'amour

A ses mots Ban fit un sourire entendu et King lui mit une tape sur la tête

\- Calme tes hormones

\- Oh ça va tu me prends pour qui

\- Pour toi rigola le roi des fées

\- C'est pas faux sourit le renard

Le bélier continua son discours

\- Je tiens quand même à m'excuser j'étais censé ressembler à Dani et ce n'est pas le cas, je ne suis pas timide ni même normal, je suis un excentrique adorant mettre le boxon je ne suis pas raisonnable je me sers de mes pouvoirs à outrance et je vais d'ailleurs vous demander, voulez vous que j'efface vos souvenirs, vous ne vous souviendrez pas de moi et je peut même effacer Dani et votre épouse pour vous éviter de souffrir

Gabriel posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'androgyne et lui répondit

\- C'est très gentil de ta part mais je ne veux pas, je veux pouvoir vivre avec les souvenirs heureux que j'ai d'eux, quand à toi même si tu n'est pas Dani je suis quand même un peu ton père alors si tu veux revenir me voir il n'y a aucun problème nous pourrons discuter.

\- Ce serait sympa rigola le rose.

Après avoir discuté un moment avec Gabriel, Gowther annonça aux autres qu'il fallait peut être mieux partir. Une fois la porte passé ils s'aperçurent que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir la nuit passait. Décidément être un Seven Deadly Sin n'était pas de tout repos. Merlin sourit en regardant l'astre solaire, Gowther lui demanda

\- Tu pense à Escanor pas vrai

\- Devenir humain ne t'as pas rendu moins intelligent

\- Tu aurais préféré que je devienne stupide ? Rigola l'androgyne

\- Surtout ne change pas ajouta la mage

Les autres péchés rigolèrent bien qu'ils soit devenu humain Gowther restait quand même la personne avec le moins de tact au monde. N'ayant pas eu le temps de se reposer depuis le jour précédents, les Seven décidèrent d'un commun accord de repousser la fête au soir et d'aller se coucher. Chacun partit dans sa chambre, Ban attrapa la main de Gowther le plaqua délicatement contre le mur et lui susurra

\- Ou crois tu aller ?

\- Ben...je...enfin

\- J'adore quand tu rougis lui confia le renard en l'entrainant dans sa chambre

Gowther n'osa pas répondre tant il était gêné mais il se laissa guider jusqu'au lit de l'avarice. Ils s'embrassèrent intensément puis en reprenant leurs souffles Gowther demanda

\- Je pensais que t'étais fatigué

\- Disons que tu as le don de me redonner de l'énergie dit il avec un sourire espiègle

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se caresser l'androgyne le stoppa, devant l'oeil interrogateur de son amant il lui fit signe de ne pas faire bruit et il se leva il attrapa la poignet de la porte. Ban se demanda si il allait partir mais il eut vite la véritable intention de l'androgyne lorsqu'en ouvrant la porte il fit s'étaler au sol les quatre autres péchés.

\- Non mais sérieux vous avez que ça a foutre lança le renard

\- Alors je vous l'annonce tout de suite dit Gowther si vous voulez vous rincez l'oeil se sera 1000 berries par personnes*

\- Hein ? Mais pas du tout pour qui tu nous prend s'exclama Meliodas

\- On est pas des voyeurs continua King

\- On voulait juste voir si ça allait bien confirma Merlin

Les amoureux soupirèrent, ils avaient une impression de déjà vu, Ban se leva et attrapa un à un ses amis qui étaient resté a terre avant de les expédier en dehors de la chambre. Puis il referma la porte et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Gowther appuyé contre le mur les bras croisés sourit avant de regarder Ban

\- Tu est un peu brutal quand même je te rappelle que ce sont nos amis

\- Oh vraiment ? Tu vas voir si je suis brutal répondit le renard en mettant Gowther sur son épaule

\- Hey doucement je rigolais

Ban le plaqua sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui, il l'embrassa doucement et lui sourit. Gowther lui rendit son sourire puis ils se mirent d'accord pour se mettre au lit. Ils ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain fut une journée normale pour les sept péchés capitaux jusqu'au soir ou eu lieu la fête tant attendu. L'alcool coulait à flot mais étrangement Ban n'en bu pas une goutte, Merlin très étonné par se comportement vint lui en demandait la raison

\- Tu sais bien que je supporte pas l'alcool

\- Oh ça oui mais d'habitude ça ne t'empêche pas d'en boire

\- C'est juste que quand je suis saoul je fais pas mal de conneries, je voudrais pas faire quelque chose de compromettant envers Gowther

\- Ha ha ha rigola Merlin

Elle partit dans un fou rire et Ban lui en demanda la raison

\- Non c'est juste que t'as pas l'air de quelqu'un de prévenant

\- Ba dis que je suis un gros bourrin aussi

\- Mais carrément avoua t'elle

\- On peut connaître la cause de cette hilarité demanda Gowther qui leur apportait des boissons

\- Tu devineras jamais figure toi que Ban...

Mais Gowther ne sut pas la fin car un Ban rouge jusqu'aux oreilles venait de se jeter sur la mage pour la faire taire à l'aide de sa main, il répondit simplement

\- Ne l'écoute pas elle est complètement ivre

\- Je vois

\- Merci pour les boissons tenta Ban pour changer de sujet

\- Mais de rien sourit Gowther

Il se rapprocha de lui et lui susurra

\- Je peut bien être sympa avec toi tu est tellement prévenant

Et il repartit comme si de rien n'était, Merlin qui avait entendu repartit dans son fou rire pendant que le renard qui était aussi rouge que ses habits tentait de se cacher, il aurait voulu disparaître ou se téléporté loin d'ici. Meliodas qui observait la scène depuis son bar se demanda si il ne devait pas arrêter de faire boire ses coéquipiers par ce que là ça devenait du grand n'importe quoi. Merlin hilare qui se foutait ouvertement de Ban, le renard entrain de s'encastrer le visage dans ses propres main. De l'autre côté de la salle King et Diane se roulaient des pelles. Gowther le rejoignit au bar

\- Bon ben je crois qu'ils reste plus que toi à caser parce que des qu'on aura retrouver Escanor, Merlin se jettera dans ses bras

\- Merci j'avais pas remarquer se lamenta le tavernier, tu pense que j'ai une chance avec Elizabeth ?

\- Sans l'ombre d'un doute rigola Gowther ça m'étonne que vous ne soyez pas déjà ensemble

\- Oh ça va excuse moi de ne pas me jeter sur tout ce qui bouge

Gowther lui jeta un regard entendu pour lui rappeler qu'en temps normal son capitaine se jetait sur tout ce qui avait un jupon.

\- Tu sais ajouta le chef des péchés tu devrais peut être passer un peu de temps avec le renard dégénéré et essayer de le faire décompresser parce que là j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser

\- Je vais voir ce que je peut faire

Gowther attrapa la main de Ban et l'emmena dehors, Meliodas souriait en essuyant ses verres, il fut surpris d'entendre un BOUM il s'agissait de Merlin qui venait de se vautrer lamentablement par terre.

\- Mais c'est pas possible se dit il en soulevant la mage pour l'amener dans sa chambre quel boulet

A peine eut il fait trois pas qu'il s'aperçut que King et Diane s'était eux aussi endormi à même le sol

\- Rectification c'est une bande de boulet

Après les avoir mis au lit, il partit à son tour se coucher, pris soudainement de fatigue.

Ban se demandait ce que Gowther avait en tête, celui ci l'emmena suffisamment loin pour ne pas avoir de gêneurs puis il demanda à Ban de s'asseoir et s'assit sur lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais demanda le renard

\- J'avais envie qu'on ai un moment, rien que nous deux sans avoir personne derrière la porte

\- Tu sais ils sont peut être derrière un arbre

\- Pas de risques, je leur ai mis une sacrée dose de somnifères dans leur boissons rigola Gowther

\- Tu est démoniaque sourit Ban j'adore ça

\- Moi aussi je t'aime répondit l'androgyne

Ban lui sourit et avoua

\- Je t'aime

Ils passèrent la nuit dehors à s'embrasser, se câliner ou tout simplement profiter l'un de l'autre sans avoir personne pour les déranger, profitant du calme avant de reprendre les missions.

* Oui je sais c'est la monnaie de One piece mais je me rappelle plus du nom de la monnaie des Seven Deadly Sin donc voila

* * *

**Bon promis j'arrête d'écrire sur des couples improbables comme ça mais enfin avouez quand même que le couple Diane X King à beau être hyper mignon, y'a quand même un truc qui cloche...**

**Ba oui King à quand même plus de 1000 Ans c'est un vieux, comment ça ? c'était pas le problème le plus visible?**


End file.
